Talk:Kaile
Previous comments at Talk:Kaile/Archive_1 The transfer is made! Kale is now Kaile. There are no other content changes. Feel free to comment! Flamefang 14:45, 3 September 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Im going to get the Western map us as soon as possible... then im going to work on the Eatern Marshes map if i can. Flamefang 15:20, 6 September 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Bit of a delay on those maps sorry..... ;p Flamefang 00:43, 14 September 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Two things: One, I just want to say that I'm working on a few drawings for Kaile. Number two is a request. As you can see, I've started putting up quotes from various songs on the pages for Kaile's various organizations, people, etc. If anyone has a suggestion for a quote, please post it on the article's talk page and include a link to the song that contains it. Idk if anyone will actually do this, and if you do I can't promise I'll use the quote, but it's not much of a hassle and might help or even be fun. Esyrias 15:56, 14 September 2008 (UTC) =Timeline= Anyone else think we need a timeline? Or do we already have one? Or am I just crazy? AHR 10:08, 16 September 2008 (UTC) A timeline would be nice. However, a lot of what we have is vague, and I think we still have some sequence-of-events issues. A basic timeline would certainly help though, it's just that it'd be changing a lot. All the time. So we haven't really done one yet. If you want to, you can. Oh, and to your final question: a simple yes ;) Esyrias 10:48, 16 September 2008 (UTC) XP Well ,I could take a whack at it. But you would first need some sort of time to base it off of. '800 years ago' would be a bit vague since time has a nasty tendency of moving forward. And even then you could never have properly set time since incidents tend to overlap. Finally, every country or general species would most likely need its one seperate timeline. But My main concern is the time labelling. Jah. AHR 21:54, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Ok well i think the most "Official" time line/calendar would be the Haram one which i believe is Based on years too and from either the founding of the Empire or the Collapse of the Goblin Empire... so wither P.F. (Pre-founding)F.F. (From Founding)or B.C. (Before Collapse) A.C.(After Collapse). Of course B.C. is a bit of a problem since we use it today...... Or you could invent a separate one..... The Elves... well frankly i don't know at all... their pre-Haram history is really really unclear at this point....... And the same with the Dragons.. though im not sure they really care about things like Calendars.... the Goblins could possibly have a B.F. (Before Fall) and A.F. (After Fall) which points to the date of the Collapse of the Goblin Empire. Flamefang 23:50, 16 September 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Nice place, very original, no stupid dwarves and stuff.... 1337H4Xx0r 23:08, 9 October 2008 (UTC)1337H4Xx0r